


Snow Days

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2014 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, GFY, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extended family is in town for a wiccaning, but it’s time for everyone to head back home.  Too bad the weather has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Characters/Pairings: Ensemble, Micah Hollister/Rylan Murdock, Mariah Craven/Jace Craven, Risa Dane/Brandon Dane, Charleigh Malloy/Duncan Malloy
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Prompt: Original, snowed in
> 
> Written for Sionnach_ayame in honor of my 10th Writing Anniversary. I would have loved to write you a steamy, sexy story for this prompt, but sadly, my smut muse is in hiding. Still, I hope you like this little look into the future. I swear I will eventually get the source stories written for these people. Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written: February 4, 2014  
> Word Count: 1,274

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Micah Hollister turned off the radio in the kitchen and wandered into the living room. He eyed his extended family- and he still marveled at how much it had grown over the last few years- and sighed.

“Well, it’s official,” he stated with false cheer. When he had everyone’s attention, he continued, “All flights have been cancelled and road travel is inadvisable. We’re snowed in folks!”

Rylan looked at him, amusement in his eyes. “Is this your attempt to give bad news in a happy way so it’ll maybe suck less?”

Micah stuck his tongue out at his husband and didn’t answer.

Risa snickered and whispered something he couldn’t hear to Charleigh who barked out a laugh and smacked her on the arm. Micah stuck his tongue out at them too. They blew air kisses back.

Charleigh looked at Mariah who was nursing her newborn son, Noah. “Any chance our favorite witch could, I don’t know, teleport us back home?”

Mariah snorted. “Dude, I just gave birth six weeks ago. I’m too tired to float a pencil. There’s no way in hell I’ll be teleporting anything for at least a year. And that’s never been my strong suit anyway. You’d be lucky if I didn’t splinch you.”

Mariah’s husband, Jace, looked at his wife. “Did you just say ‘dude’,” he asked incredulously.

Mariah blinked at him. “You do remember I grew up in Southern California, right?”

Jace nodded, still looking a little weirded out.

“I tend to revert sometimes.”

Risa snickered again. “You two are hilarious.”

Mariah grinned at her.

Risa’s husband, Brandon, asked his own question. “Is splinching really a thing or did you just steal it from Rowling?”

Everyone looked at him and he ducked his head a little. Micah gave him credit; Brandon rolled with their particular brand of weird pretty well. He didn’t blame him for asking questions and knew Mariah didn’t either. Mariah gave Brandon a half-smile and took pity on him. “It’s as good a name as any for what can happen if you don’t do it properly. Teleporting takes a lot of focus and a lot of energy. If it goes wrong, things can get left behind. It’s not pretty.”

“You know that first hand,” Brandon asked warily.

Mariah swallowed. “No, but I’ve seen pictures. Trust me. It’s not good.”

Brandon nodded, looking equal parts interested and freaked out. It was kind of his normal look when he spent any time with his wife’s family.

The slider to the backyard opened, allowing a gust of frigid air and a flurry of snow in before the house was invaded by the rest of the clan. Draco, Kaiya, and Lola bounded in, barking and meowing in turn. Duncan, Jared, both sets of twins, Layla, and Lara all stumbled in; laughing and stomping snow off their shoes.

The noise startled Noah and he started crying.

“Pipe down, you’re scaring the baby,” Jace ordered as he stood to grab the towel they kept by the door so he could wipe down paws and fur. Mariah just crooned softly and Noah quieted down.

Micah had to admit that his brother-in-law’s cop voice was very effective. The dogs quieted immediately, while Lola gave one more defiant meow before she sat down and started grooming her fur. The humans all mumbled apologies.

Duncan took his hat off and shook out his hair. He looked around for a moment before settling on his wife. “We about ready to head to the airport?”

Charleigh snorted. “Babe, you’ve been out in that mess for the last hour. You don’t really think we’re going anywhere, do you? The airport’s closed and CDOT has advised against road travel. We’re here for the duration.”

Duncan nodded sheepishly. They’d been having so much fun with the snowball fight and building a snow family that he hadn’t really noticed just how bad it had gotten.

Lara, Risa and Brandon’s daughter and the youngest of the kids present, looked up at her uncle with wide eyes. “Can we have hot chocolate now, Unca Jace?”

He looked at her and grinned. “I think that is an excellent idea, Lara. Let me finish drying off the mutts and we’ll see what we can do about that.”

She bounced a little and pressed a cold kiss to his cheek. “Thank you!”

Micah smiled and headed back towards the kitchen. “Why don’t I get it started while the rest of you get dry and warm. May as well make yourselves comfortable again.”

Jared moved towards the front door. “I’ll just go get our bags out of the trunk then.” He looked at Mariah. “Should we call the hotel and see if we can get our rooms back?”

Mariah and Jace shared a silent conversation before she shrugged and said, “If you want. We’ve got room for four more, six if someone doesn’t mind bunking on the futon in the loft and I’m pretty sure Micah and Rylan can put up the rest.”

Rylan shrugged. “Not a problem. Between the two houses we’ve got room for everyone. It shouldn’t be more than a couple of days.” He looked out the living room window at the wall of white. “I hope anyway.”

“We don’t want to impose,” Brandon said.

Rylan shook his head. “It’s not an imposition. You’re all family and I’d rather we all be close to each other right now than spread out. ‘Sides, we’re only across the yard. The hotel is, what, fifteen miles away? You won’t have to worry about food and you can do laundry. This is the best plan all around.”

Brandon eventually nodded and everyone started trying to work out the logistics.

Micah smiled down at the pot of cocoa he was stirring on the stove. He couldn’t say he was happy about being snowed in for the next few days, but he was glad to spend the extra time with his family and get to know Brandon and the kids better. It’d be great if his dad and his Uncle Pete were still here, but they’d been smart and flown out the day after Noah’s wiccaning. He’d make sure to call them later and let them know that everyone was fine. After the craziness of the last few years, it was more important than ever to not let anyone worry if they could help it.

Something small and a little chilled wrapped around his leg and he looked down to see Lara staring up at him with her big, dark eyes. She’d changed into a pair of fuzzy yellow footie pajamas and her hair was in lopsided pigtails. She was adorable.

“Is the hot chocolate almost ready, Unca Micah,” she asked with all the gravitas a four-year-old could muster.

He smiled down at her. “Just about, Peep.”

She scrunched her face up at him. “Peep?”

He nodded. “You know the marshmallow candies you can find around different holidays?”

She thought about it for a minute then nodded. “Like the little chicks at Easter?”

“Exactly.” He bit back a smile as he waited to see if she’d get it.

Lara squinted her eyes at him, looked down at her pajamas, and then looked back up at him. “I’m not as sweet as they are, Unca Micah.”

He barked out a laugh. “Duly noted. Should I try a different name?”

Lara bit her lip. “It’s special just for me?”

Micah placed his hand on her head and she leaned more heavily against his leg. “Yep. It’s just for you.”

She was quiet for another moment then shrugged. “It’ll do.” Then she was off, leaving Micah shaking his head.

He really loved family get-togethers.

-30-


End file.
